As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional camera module 100 includes a lens assembly 110, a motor assembly 120, a color filter assembly 130 and an image sensor assembly 140. A conventional lens assembly 110 includes a lens barrel 111 and a lens holder 112, multiple lens are stacked in the lens barrel 111, and the lens barrel 111 and the lens holder 112 are connected together by means of screw thread. The motor assembly 120 is commonly a voice coil motor assembly, the color filter assembly 130 is located below the motor assembly 120, and the color filter assembly 130 includes a color filter 131 and a base 132 for supporting this color filter 131, specifically, the base 132 is pressing against a base 121 of the motor assembly 120 to assemble together. The image sensor assembly 140 includes a PCB 142 and a CMOS chip 141 mounted on the PCB 142.
For improving the imaging quality, a flash light is commonly configured at a lower position or a side of the camera module to fill light under ambient with insufficient brightness. However, due to the position of the flash light is far from the lenses in the camera module, thus the lenses could not receive uniform and even light, which cause the brightness of the images is not even to degrade the imaging quality. In addition, the flash light may take up additional space of the camera or the cell phone, to increase the size.
Thus it is desired to provide an improved camera module to overcome the drawbacks mentioned above.